Naruto's Feelings
by Soul Reaper Ninja123
Summary: This Fanfiction is about how Naruto feels about different characters. Read through to find out what happens in the story. Naruto goes through some difficult times. Different chapters tell a different story. Warning: MIGHT CONTAIN MAJOR OOCness!


Naruto's Feelings Chapter 1: Sakura

Naruto never had any parents. He was always lonely inside. The only person that felt like family to him was Iruka. To Naruto Iruka has always been there for him. Naruto had always liked Sakura, but now he decided to forget about her. He decided that he wasn't going to like Sakura anymore. What would Naruto do?

I'll tell you what he did; he decided to go out with Ino! If he made Sakura jealous, it would prove that she liked him better than Sasuke! "Man I sure am glad I decided to go out with Ino. I think this is my best plan yet. I will go right in front of Sakura and annoy her to death. As soon as Sakura begins to prance around Sasuke I will show up with Ino!" Naruto thought.

"I know that Sakura will try to hang out with Sasuke at the ramen shop." Naruto said to Ino. "We will annoy Sakura with a sweet kiss. Are you okay with that?"Naruto asked Ino. "Yeah, sure," Ino replied. When Naruto and Ino arrived Sakura said, "Why are you with that bitch?!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you ask me you're the bitch," Naruto said with hatred in his eyes. And with that said Naruto gave Ino the sweetest kiss he could do.

Sakura was astonished. She couldn't speak a single word. Then Naruto and Ino vanished. Inside Sakura felt depressed, why had she pushed Naruto away so many times? Was it her passionate love for Sasuke that overcame her? She didn't know what to do. Back at Naruto's house Naruto talked to Ino about his plan. "What! Your love for me was just a plan!?" Ino said. "I am shocked Naruto Uzumaki, but at the same time I'm glad you told the truth. So, you want to break up with me?" Ino said. "Sadly, yes because as I said before you were just for my plan."Naruto explained.

"I'm glad that I can finally meet someone who can actually tell the truth. Well, just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'll see you later Naruto Uzumaki." With that said Ino gave Naruto a kiss on the right side of his cheek, and exited out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto felt himself blush and wondered if he would ever find the right woman. He dreamed of a beautiful woman who shared the same dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto believed that Sakura had just been a complete waste of time. He realized that she could never do anything good for him. Naruto decided that he was just going to move on. All this time he acted with such foolishness, and for what to get turned down so many times? He chose not to worry about girls until he got married. The only exception would be if it was really important.

So now, during missions with team seven, Naruto could care less for his teamwork with Sakura. Even now Sakura was still depressed from what happened the other night. She felt completely useless on every mission (which she was). The only teamwork that might have gone on was if it were Sasuke and Naruto working together (which was rare.)

Even now Kakashi sensed what was going on. The team had begun to fall apart. Now more than ever Naruto felt more hatred and rage than pain. His hatred had might even become stronger than Sasuke's. It all started on a mission to the village hidden in the Mist. Once again they had encountered the demon ogre Zabuza. Of course along side him was Haku.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi and his little group. This time I'll be sure to finish off you shitty bastards" Zabuza yelled. Without thinking Naruto charged at Zabuza with his fist clenched. "I'm gonna kill your ass once and for all!" Naruto hollered. Quickly Zabuza punched Naruto with a swift blow to the stomach.

Naruto fell and landed on his back. Sasuke and Sakura tried to help, but were hit back just as quickly. "Ha, you idiotic bastards, there's no way you could possibly defeat me," Zabuza beckoned. Haku just stood by and watched. Before Sakura could get up she was trapped in Haku's special technique, crystal ice mirrors. Without hesitating Haku quickly threw his piercing needles.

Sakura was on the ground and bleeding. "This isn't even fun anymore, I say its total bullshit. They don't even have the power to fight ba—" Haku didn't finish his statement because there was suddenly red chakra around Naruto. At the speed of light Naruto punched Zabuza directly in the face. "Who's the idiotic bastard now?" Naruto yelled. For some reason Zabuza couldn't get up from the blow.

The reason he couldn't get up was because he was… dead. Not wasting any time Kakashi used his scroll to summon his dogs into battle. Somehow Naruto was able to break all of Haku's mirrors. Kakashi's dogs pinned Haku down. Then Kakashi charged his strongest lightning blade and shot it through Haku's chest. Zabuza and Haku ended up dying next to each other.

Naruto had realized that he wasn't able to control his rage. He hadn't even known what he had done. Team seven headed back to the village hidden in the leaves. As they headed back Naruto thought to himself, "Has my hatred for Sakura caused me to take someone's life?" Kakashi dismissed his squad, and Naruto went back to his apartment. Naruto fell asleep wondering why he had done such a thing. The more important part was will he be able to handle it later on in his life?

(a/n: Did the part where Zabuza died surprise anyone? Hmm… Probably not, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


End file.
